


A Warm Welcome

by larissel



Series: The Sinners Walks These Streets [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, F/F, Minor Gun Violence, the real weapon are korra's fists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissel/pseuds/larissel
Summary: Korra cracked her knuckles, rolling her neck from side-to-side, readying herself all the while Kuvira was leaning against the wall with a cigarette between her lips and browsing through her phone. “Well, obviously, you’re new to this town so allow me to give you a warm welcome.” She said with a dark look, stalking towards him.A grave mistake has been made.
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: The Sinners Walks These Streets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511810
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment to my Mafia AU, hope you enjoy because I sure had fun writing this.

Laughter loudly filled the quiet air into the night as two figures turned, slightly stumbling to a corner as they’re walking down on an empty street; the clock finally striking beyond midnight. Most “sane” people would have already gone to bed and waiting for another day to come, so the rising sun can cast a light over the shadows lurking in the night. However, not everyone is unwelcoming for there are people who relish making love to the dark—at least, in this town. All those who came quickly became bitches to the night.

“Have I told you how amazingly beautiful you look tonight?” Korra murmured into her partner’s ear with an arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

“Yes, you have,” Kuvira responded with a smile as she moved closer to Korra’s hold, “for the hundredth time now.”

“Didn’t know you were keeping count, but just to add another on the list, allow me to tell you again,” Korra smiled, proud of what she just came up with. “You’re as beautiful s the moon and you shine brighter than the stars.”

“Good lord, you’re as bad as Baatar,” Kuvira laughed. “If not, maybe worse than he is.”

That comment didn’t sit well with Korra when her grip around Kuvira’s waist tightened before forcing her into an alleyway, slamming her against the wall with a tight hold on both of her wrists. A pout, then, appeared on her face. “That really hurt, you know?” She said as her hold began loosening.

“Oh, I know,” Kuvira purred. She didn’t mind the rough treatment she received, as the matter of fact, she loves it. A hand went up to her lover’s face, gently stroking her cheek in a manner hardly anyone has ever seen; her eyes twinkling in the dark. “Allow me to make it up to you.” She said before her eyes fluttered shut, leaning in for a—

“Jewelries, wallets, phones, and everything you own, give it to me now.” Both Korra and Kuvira rolled their eyes at the interruption before turning their heads to see a young man holding a knife in front of them, trying to look as intimidating as possible. They shared a long glance, brows raised when they turned their attention back to the man before their features twisted, barking out a loud laughter.

The man was confused at their reaction, looking between the two as he straightened up to make himself look bigger. “Stop laughing, can’t you see I’m threatening you with a knife?!” He yelled, but neither of them heeded him any mind, cheeks blooming red with embarrassment when they kept on laughing. It didn’t sit well with him and it dawned to him they’re mocking him, filling him with a sudden rage and loss of patience. His manhood won’t allow this to go unpunished.

His knife was now pointing at Kuvira, giving the woman a hard glare. “Enough! Stop laughing, you dumb bitch! Hand over all of your belongings and I won’t have to hurt—” He didn’t get to finish his sentence when he suddenly found himself on the ground, having no idea how he ended up in this position. A groan left his lips, feeling as though he has been hit by a car. Much to his horror, he began spitting out his own blood, along with a tooth, and became frozen in his place when neither of the women were all laughter and smiles.

Korra cracked her knuckles, rolling her neck from side-to-side, readying herself all the while Kuvira was leaning against the wall with a cigarette between her lips and browsing through her phone. “Well, obviously, you’re new to this town so allow me to give you a warm welcome.” She said with a dark look, stalking towards him.

The man tried to crawl away, looking around wildly before he spotted his knife that flew out from his hold earlier. He attempted to pick it up until Korra stomped on his hand. An audible crack can be heard, but it wasn’t as loud as the cry leaving his lips. He couldn’t muster out an apology when another blow came to his face…and another and another.

Laughter that once filled the quiet air was replaced by screams of terror, begging out for a mercy that will never be his. It dawned to him when several passerby went on with their night, head turned away when they all played the ignorant fool.

Blow after blow after blow, the pain subsided and was replaced by numbness. The man couldn’t be any happier when he could no longer feel, wheezing as he breathed in and out heavily, letting out a weak cough and another tooth.

Korra made a disgusted look when the man coughed into her face, dropping him. Her knuckles were bruised and stained with crimson, dripping down onto the murky puddle below her feet. Her attention went back to Kuvira who eventually came to her side, looking down at the man with a sad sigh.

“What a pity another pretty face has gone to waste,” Kuvira commented, shaking her head as her heels clicked threateningly towards the unrecognizable man – face swollen, littered with blue and purple – stepping on his hand. She gave it a twist. “It’ll be terrible of me to leave you like this.” She tsked, ignoring how the man’s eyes were filled with horror when she slipped something out from her coat pocket.

“P-Please, d-don—” His cry was cut out by a loud bang and he fell silent, a bullet wound smoking between his eyes.

Kuvira smiled, proud of what she had done – mostly what Korra had done – tilting her head when she felt Korra coming up from behind. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, eyes closing when she felt wet kisses being trailed down her neck.

“That got me wet,” Korra murmured, breathing hotly into her neck.

The feeling’s mutual, that got Kuvira wet too. “There’s a hotel nearby.” She said, eyes still shut as she leaned back against Kuvira with a soft moan.

Without another word, an excited Korra was now dragging Kuvira to the said hotel, leaving the dead body behind, giving him the mercy he begged for to the cold darkness of the night.


End file.
